My first Joshan Story (MINE!)Sheridan x Joshua
by joshuathecomposer
Summary: Hope you enjoy! I do not own the World Ends With You or any of it's characters!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Rhyme's POV

As Sheridan and I walked through the doors of the WildKat café I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. Mr. H smiled at me and said " Hey Skulls Jr.…. Who's this little ladybug?" Um… This is Sheridan Mr. H. I respond "Well it's nice to meetcha ladybug!" Yes… very nice indeed. As I looked to my left I never would have expected to see… JOSHUA of ALL people hugging Sheridan tightly. Sheridan gasped sharply and looked at me muttering nervously " A friend of yours Rhyme?"

Authors Note: Thanks to Anyone who read this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be read soon… hopefully in a day or two.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Joshua's POV**

It was a normal day like any other. I was just playing with the music of Shibuya when _she _came in. Rhyme was beside her but I didn't even see her… not really. That girl… Sheridan as I learned was quite a shy one. She barely talked at all and so I decided to take action. As I walked forward and enveloped the girl in a hug I heard her gasp sharply. I also heard Sheridan say to Rhyme under her breath "A friend of yours Rhyme?" I though in my mind _Not really… I'd rather be friends with you my dear. _I giggled to myself with that thought in mine and slowly the girl turned around in my arms to see who her captor was…


	3. Chapter 3

SHERIDAN'S POV

"It's such a beautiful day Rhyme." I say smiling softly… the first time in a long time. _I kinda have a bad pt. My best friend… died and then… somehow came back, but now he doesn't even see me… he ignores me… I mean… I was… actually __**there**__ when he died. He saw me there too… How can he just… _I let out a sob. I gasped "Oh no…" _I haven't cried since…_ I let out another sob. "Hey… are you okay Sheridan?" Rhyme stood there smiling reassuringly " C'mon Sher let's go to this awesome café and get I found that Ne- Never mind." As she grabbed my hand and led me to the café I couldn't help but smile a little myself. _Everything's fine Sheridan just go with her._ " Alright Rhyme if I must" _Heh I always was good at sarcasm!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. H' POV

I was just making a cup of jo like I always do when Skulls Jr. and Some other girl her age came in. I noticed rather quickly that the girl in question had been crying rather hard from the looks of her eyes. As they came closer I noticed the girl was quite shy so I turned to Rhyme and faked a quick smile before saying 'Hey Skulls Jr… who this little ladybug"? I also noticed the light blush that spread across the girls cheeks at the nickname. "This is Sheridan Mr. H." Rhyme replied. I noticed Joshua watching a little ways behind them with a smirk on his face he looked up at put a finger to his lips telling me to remain quiet and remain casual. Damn boss, what are you up to now? I thought. Aw well… too late now I suppose. I thought before saying to Sheridan "Well it's nice to meetcha ladybug"! Just as the words slipped out of my lips Joshua stepped forward wrapped his arms around Sheridan before saying "Very nice indeed". He then began nuzzling the girls' neck but not before Sheridan asking Rhyme with a look that said Help me "A friend of yours Rhyme" and giggling nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheridan's' POV

I giggled nervously as the kid nuzzled my neck unable to hold it in. I gulp but nonetheless turn in this kids arm to see who was holding me captive. I was stunned speechless this kid… had beautiful amethyst eyes. The kid giggled at my reaction to his nuzzling and said "awww… what's wrong ticklish? I was quickly pulled out of my reverie and blushed brightly in response to his question avoiding his gaze. "I'll take that as a yes then" the boy said smirking before going back to nuzzle my neck again. "Ack, No don't"! I say trying desperately not to laugh but still little giggles came through. _Damn...why is he so freakin good at this! _I thought before finally laughing. "Knock it off" I say trying to get out of his arms and failing miserably. _God damn it… why does he have to be years older than me! _I thought. I looked at Rhyme desperately… or where she had been standing anyway. With no other options I looked up toward Mr. H and pleaded him to help me. "Please help me" Mr. H I say through my fit of laughter… _Damn he's doing it harder!_ Mr. H looked towards Joshua ho shook his head at him… and with that he turned to me and said "Sorry you're on your own ladybug" He said before walking into another room. "Oh come on"! I said trying to persuade him to come back and help me… which he didn't…much to my disappointment. "Oh thank GOD". I say when Rhyme FINALLY walks in with Beat, Shiki and… Neku. My eyes widened… I was still laughing of course but… seeing Neku through me off. "So this is the _big _emergency Rhyme"? Neku finally asked "Really because to me it just looks like Joshua is tickling your friend… nothing more nothing less. She'll live" he said before turning to walk out the door. Rhyme looked up at him through hurt eyes… though only I saw t it was still there… and that's when I broke. Joshua finally stopped nuzzling my neck and looked at me. Then suddenly just as Neku was about to open the door, all of the pent up anger and sadness came out of me. "What is wrong with you Neku"? I shouted staring at him coldly before continuing He turned around and eyed me himself his eyes had no emotion once so ever! "You can ignore ME all you want but why do you have to be such a DICK to Rhyme? She didn't do a DAMN thing to you Neku! The tears were now a mix of both sadness and anger. "I get it you want to treat me like air Neku, and while I'll never understand why you of ALL people would throw away our relationship like that! My voice but a whisper now I continued "but I've grown used to it by now. Just leave her alone… and do us both a favor Neku… never EVER talk to me again! I said the anger now gone with nothing my eyes but sadness. I turned and stepped out of Joshua's arms and then walk to Rhyme who was surprised but rightfully so, and hugged her tightly whispering to her "I'm sorry Rhyme" I whisper softly in her ear she nods in response. I turned towards Neku daring him to say something which he doesn't. Joshua clears his throat before turning towards Neku with a cold glare says" What she said Neku… Oh and don't bother talking to me again… unless of course (he smirks slightly evilly at this point) you'd like to play the game again. I'd be happy to oblige". Neku glares at me before saying "Im NOT sorry" and walking out. Joshua came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I'm so sorry Sheridan".

Authors note: Don't worry There will be some Neku slash here and there but he'll come round eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua's POV

_Well she's very ticklish now to make her __**really**__ crack! _I think Sheridan then begins to laugh and looks to where Rhyme was standing just before I started tickling her. Out of options the laughing girl turned to Sanae and said while laughing "Please help me Mr. H"! I tickled her even harder though not even close to the devastation I could bring her but hey… I don't like breaking a sweat. Suddenly Rhyme and the others walked in through the doors. Sheridan shouted "Oh Thank GOD" and I had to keep myself from busting out laughing. _You're welcome dear._ I thought with a giggle that was quickly cut off by Neku saying "So this is the _big_ emergency Rhyme? Neku asked before saying "because it looks to me that Joshua is tickling your friend, nothing more, nothing less… shell live". I _felt _the anger peeling off of Sheridan and decided to peek at her thoughts. _Yeah…your old __**BEST**__ friend you jackass… _I pulled out of her thoughts quickly after that and let her out of my arms. _She needs to do this. _"What's wrong with you Neku"? She shouted _Hmmm… I have the exact same question my dear._ I thought. "You can ignore ME all you want but why do you have to be such a DICK to Rhyme"? "She didn't do a DAMN thing wrong Neku"! "I get it you want to treat me like air Neku, and while I'll never understand why you of ALL people would throw away our relationship like that! She continued but whispered "but I've grown used to it by now. Just leave her alone… and do us both a favor Neku… never EVER talk to me again"! She was still angry… or not I noticed her visibly deflate after her speech. Despite her sadness she walked towards Rhyme and hugged the young girl tightly while whispering "I'm sorry Rhyme" and standing up and looking at Neku. At that moment I decided to clear my throat and say "What she said Neku… Oh and don't bother talking to me again… unless of course I smirk to myself maliciously you'd like to play the game again. I'd be happy to oblige". Neku glares at me and then to Sheridan shortly after before saying "I'm NOT sorry" and walking out. At that moment I walked forward and hugged Sheridan tightly to my chest and whispered in her hear so softly that the others didn't hear… not that that mattered…but it would make her feel better. I mummed "I'm so sorry Sheridan" and hugged her tightly. Feeling my heart begin to race faster than normal I thought _is this what love is?…i like it _and pulled her into the safe security that was my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheridan's' POV**

"Um… Joshua… you can let me go now." I say blushing furiously "Hmmmm…I don't know dear do you feel better?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly. 'U-um yes. I reply "I don't know…you don't sound too convincing dear" he said giggling to himself . "Oh alright…if I must". He said after a few seconds before releasing me from his grasp. However I quickly realized that I actually _missed_ being his arms and shook my head to rid myself of the thought. _I can't like him…at least…not yet_ I think. I turned and also realized that we were not as alone as I had felt… "Bwwwah" Beat shouted " Yo prissy boy what the deal yo?" You stay away from her she don't need no hugs from you yo." "Well last I recalled she enjoyed it. Right Sher?" He teased. "U-Um…no comment?" I squeaked. "Stop it both of you!" Rhyme scolded. "Who? Me Raimu?" Joshua asked smirking at her. "Yes you…and don't call me that please." She said politely. "Alright." Joshua replied. "OK… what the heck is going on here!" Shiki yelled startling everyone… but Joshua of course…

Authors note: I'm gonna end the chapter here guys! Hope you enjoyed…next chapter Coming Soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheridan's POV**

**A quick note...Shiki slash...dont read if you don't like.**

_Wasn't this little tramp Neku's girlfriend? I don't know…she was when I left…hmmm…_ " Hello…aren't you going to answer me freak"? "Shut up bitch" I growled " Why should I… is your boyfriend gonna stop me"? she said snidely "Actually…yeah I will and if you also wouldn't like a first class VIP trip to the UG too I suggest you get out of here…like NOW"! Joshua said not denying the boyfriend comment. Shiki glared hard at him and he glared back just as hard if not harder. Shiki opened her mouth to retort but he beat her to the punch by saying "Speaking of the UG…it seems that _someone_ hasn't gotten over their jealousy issues. "SHUT UP"! she yelled. "Leave…now" he said, his voice cold like a December night. "Fine...whatever…bye freak" she said turning to sneer at me nastily before she walked out of the door. " Don't worry about her…she's just acting like an idiot" Joshua said. I sigh and look at him butterflies fluttering just slightly in my stomach.

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been having the ELAS and the MATH ASSESSMENT exams lately…more soon!;) Slight **


End file.
